Dreamlike
by MERAKl
Summary: "I'm soltitude in a human form. My true world solely lied within. I never let anyone in. But he was the perfect thief, breaking in was his speciality. He made his way through and he stole my heart. He's dazzling, daring, fucking brilliant and I'm in love. He's a murderer. Something must be wrong with me."


**Red Eye is the property of Carl Elssworth, its writer, and the creators of the movie, and is not my intellectual property. I do not own the original plot, characters and setting. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>As a child, I was a good girl. I did my homework and played with my toys silently. I had perfect common sense. I wasn't shut-in or antisocial. I merely was the girl who minded her own business. The boy next door liked that about me. I can tell he had a crush on me. I liked him, too, but I never told him. He used to bring me flowers and "I love you" cupcakes he stole from his mom's oven she made for her baking business. As a little girl who enjoyed biking in the neighborhood with a boy named Billy, I sure did get lots of love. <em>

_My childhood was pure and heartwarming. My life glistened. Until that happened._

_Up till 4 years after graduating from college, I was fine. After that happened, I didn't change much except I did change. The cupcakes are still cupcakes but now they're stuffed with blood and angst instead of rainbows._

_It was nighttime when it happened, the hours of darkness in August. The unpromising fateful month. I remember it all too well. It was savage and I came to realize what was happening except that that incident felt like it was from a different realm. The alley, the scar, the smells, the midnight stars and the unbearable hotness of summer. I remember all of it in sickening details. The blood didn't feel my own. The pain, the physical pain woke me up._

_I started screaming hysterically._

_Disgusting hands around my body. My throat was already sore from screaming. I felt utter helplessness. I was so helpless, I couldn't forgive myself. The pain kept me awake. I couldn't even pass out. I was in fear. My clothes were ripped off of me that night, but so was my humanity._

_I lost every single right as a person but primarily as a woman in a matter of minutes. Minutes? You'd think a minute is nothing but a short period of time. Minutes can only do so many damage. In countable minutes, I was gone. Molested. Insulted. Ravished. It only took countable minutes to destroy a lifetime of possible happiness._

_How does one deal with such thing? During _it_, I thought a beautiful thought. I could be in my room right now watching black and white classics. I could be wearing my rabbit pjs making omelets at 3 in the morning. But no, it had to happen. I had to be a victim just one more time._

_The only part that is blurry most is when I got the scar from his knife. Was it when I resisted or was it at the very beginning of this humanity ripping? is it the damn pain that woke me up?_

_It doesn't matter. I don't wanna remember. If anything, I wanna forget._

_A silhouette of a man came at my rescue. I am saved. But it's too late, sir. I'm no longer here. Lisa is no longer here._

_The rehabilitation lady sucked me back to reality with her words:_

_"Lisa, it's your turn."_

_The circle of seated people stared at me, waiting. I strongly felt their presence. The lights were bright, I felt slight panic and answered in a shaken voice._

_"My name is Lisa and I was sexually assaulted two years ago."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: The story will not revolve around Lisa and Jack R entirely so do expect OCs. Lisa's story is not a <strong>**portrayal of the one you saw in the movie. It's slightly and to some; _a lot_ different than the Lisa you've seen and known. The purpose is simple; to capture the undeniable attraction between Lisa and Jack in suspenseful events which the plot requires and still be able to give off the enjoyable Red Eye feel. While throwing in some character ideas that stayed in my head for years now. Reviews will be appreciated since I'm a starter after all!**


End file.
